My First Naruto Story!
by KoolMonki
Summary: Orochimaru sends a spy to Konoha. It turns out that she ends up on Squad Seven. Please read! I suck at summaries...Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fic except for Yuki, and the fic itself.


(A/N: Hey, KoolMonki here! Um, just a warning: I suck at writing, and this is my first fic so... DON'T EAT ME!!! Also, I have absolutely no sense of humor. Just a heads up. Laters!)

**Naruto**

PROLOUGE

**The Hidden Leaf Village was quiet as the villagers mourned for Inumi, the academy teacher who had perished protecting the children from Orochimaru. Squad Seven was away to find Konahamaru, who had been kidnapped by Kabuto. Sakura hadn't meant to give up Konahamaru. Kabuto had posed as Inumi, who, at the time, was locked in a broom closet. But Sakura knew she had tried. The real problem was that no one knew what Orochimaru was planning…**

Yuki's P.O.V.

"Do I hafta get up _now_?" I moaned. In my opinion, it was _way _too early to be waking up on a Saturday.

"You have to be there in an hour. You're _walking_ all the way to Konoha," Father informed me, "And Kabuto will be your escort.

"Great!" I scowled. Not only did I have to walk to Konoha, but that clumsy idiot was coming with me. So Kabuto and I started off.

"Um…… only a few miles to go," Kabuto murmured, nervously of course. I dunno why, but he hates me or something. Either that or he's afraid of me.

Anyway, I replied sarcastically, "Yeah! And we're only two hours late!" I noticed that he was walking way too close to me, and decided that it was time for him to get out of my face. I walked farther away. He walked closer. I walked farther. He walked closer.

This happened about five times before I finally yelled, "_Go stick your head in a toilet or something! I don't need you breathing down my neck like that!!!! Why don't you go help Oro--" _Kabuto quickly clamped his hand over my mouth, cutting me off from both my sentence and my oxygen supply. _Go AWAY! _I mouthed in silence.

_No!!!! Your father told me to ensure that you get to the academy safely! _He mouthed back, and honestly, I had a bit of trouble understanding him.

"Alright, Kabuto," I warned him, "This'll hurt me more than it will you! Actually, switch that. I've wanted to do this for a while!" I began to gather chakra in my hand. Kabuto began to back away, then started to run. _Goodbye and good riddance! _I thought. With that, I transformed and flew away.

No One's P.O.V.

Yuki felt like her lungs were about to burst. She couldn't stand flapping her wings like that. She decided to take a rest.

"I'm lucky today!" said Yuki, "I landed right in the middle of Konoha!!" but she couldn't find the academy. "You!" she cried out to the first person she saw, "White hair and make-up!" 'White hair and make-up' turned out to be none other than Jiraiya, one of the three legendary Sannin.

"Huh?" he looked around but could see no one.

"What's wrong with you, old man!" she called up to him, "I'm down here!"

"Uhh….." he looked down, "Oh! You! What do you need?"

"Can you show me to the Academy?" asked Yuki. Jiraiya thought. "Do you really need to mull this over?!" she yelled.

Jiraiya replied, "Well…… YEAH! You're from the Sound Village! How can I know if I can trust you?" The truth was, Jiraiya didn't want a little kid following him around. He thought it would ruin his image. _But then again... _He thought, _She might be able to answer a few questions…_

"Whatever." Yuki turned to leave, "I'll have to find someone else…" She found a ramen shop and sat down to eat.

Naruto's P.O.V.

"That evil ramen thief is gonna pay!" I mumbled under my breath. I knew I should be training, but I was hungry. But some other kid got there before me and so I had to wait another hour. I felt really bad that I had let down Konoha the other day. More so to Konahamaru. So I had to eat to get my spirits up. Anyway, I sat down at the seat of Ichiraku. Then, I asked for a bowl of ramen.

When I did, the girl next to me smiled smugly and said, "Sorry! I ate the last one!"

"WHA?!" I protested loudly, "They can't run out of ramen!" An employee walked through the curtain and explained.

"We've run out of pork," she informed him, "And so you'll have to wait till tomorrow. Sorry! Come back tomorrow and we'll give you a bowl on the house!

No One's P.O.V

"So…um…," Kakashi couldn't find a way to tell Squad 7 that they would have a new member without Sasuke completely ignoring him, Sakura bursting into tears, thinking Sasuke would be replaced, and Naruto shouting that they don't need a new squad member.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura wondered, "What is it?"

"Well," he started, "We, um… have a new squad member………" his voice trailed off as he saw Naruto's face. He was scowling.

"We don't need a new member!" he protested. _Just as I thought. _Kakashi knew that he would be completely against it.

"But Kakashi-Sensei," Sakura objected, "I thought you said that a fifth squad member would just slow us down!"

"Yes," said Kakashi, "I know that's what I said, but you'll still only have four members." _Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!! Now I'll have to say goodbye to Sasuke!!!!!!!! _Inner Sakura weeped angrily.

"But," Kakashi said, " No one's gonna be replaced. I'm going to leave the squad and let you and the new member work it out yourselves." They looked at Kakashi in disbelief. "BY OURSELVES?!?!" Kakashi sighed. _This isn't going too well... _

Yuki's P.O.V.

It took forever to find the academy. But later, I found out that it was the giant building in the middle of the village. It's not my fault! I thought it was a watertower. Whatever. Anyway, I made it to the academy. Some Chuunin with brown hair ponytailed so that it curved to the left greeted me.

" I'm Iruka, and I'll be your teacher while you're at the academy." I just sorta thought, _ACADEMY?! THIS IS WHERE I'M STARTING?!?!?! But-- But... I'M ALREADY A GENIN!_

I guess I spoke aloud that time, though, cuz ol' Dolphin said, "Uh... lemme see your I.D... Oh... You're right... Well, your new squad's in the forest... Why don't you go meet them while I get this straightened out..." So I just sorta left...

The forest was easy to find; the squad wasn't. But some kid started yelling at someone, probably his sensei, and was shouting pretty loud. Like, You-can-hear-me-from-across-the-forest loud. So I found them... All I saw was some kunoichi with pink hair, a guy with raven black hair, whom I would go so far as to say he could be emo, some arrogant blond with whiskers, and a guy with white hair reading this REALLY dirty book. Whiskers was trying to get a hit at Mask-for-a-face, Pinky was crying and trying to hold on to Emo, and Emo was trying to pull away. Mask-for-a-face was still reading that book of his. Yeah, what a warm welcome, y'know?

Sasuke's P.O.V

After Kakashi made the announcement, Naruto started yelling at him. Then, Sakura started pulling at my arm, crying with relief. I tried to pull away, but she is actually pretty strong... Anyway, all of a sudden, some kid comes through. She had black hair that looked like it had been brushed to the right at the bangs, a blue jacket on top of a blue shirt, some black jeans, and a hat that looked like... I dunno... Well, to sum it up: she looked ridiculous, and I was kinda hoping that she wasn't our new member. 'Cuz if looks could kill... So then, she just sort of stared at us: Naruto punching at Kakashi, Kakashi reading that gross book of his, Sakura pulling my arm, crying, and me pulling away. And I was sure that to her, we looked as ridiculous as she did. And I saw that as she looked between me and Naruto, she was thinking that she knew us. Apparently, she did, and Naruto knew her back.

"YOU'RE the evil ramen theif!!!" He glared at her.

She blinked a couple times, and said, "Uh... 'Scuse me?"

"You were at Ichiraku yesterday! You ate the last bowl of ramen!" She blinked a couple times, then she finally seemed to remember.

"OH!" She cried, "I'm sorry!"

Naruto blinked, now: "Seriously?!"

The kid sort of laughed, and said, "No." Naruto growled at her. "But," she seemed to be thinking, "I do know you guys." She walked over to Naruto, and said, "You're Naruto Uzumaki, the legacy of Yondaime, the Fourth Hokage." Then she walked over to me. "And of course I know YOU. You're Sasuke Uchiha, the last survivng member of the Uchiha clan. But," She seemed to be thinking again. I hated how she paused like that. "I wonder... are there maybe more survivors?" Now she was REALLY getting on my nerves.

Suddenly, Kakashi slammed his book shut and said, "Alright, let's get down to business..."

Naruto's P.O.V

Kakashi-sensei stood up, and walked over to the ridiculous-looking kid.

"So," he began, "You're Mizuruki Yuki? (A/N: Wow, I just realized I made a rhyme!)"

She looked up at him, and said, "Uh, yeah, that's me!" He took her I.D and scanned it over.

"You're only a genin..."he murmured as if talking to himself.

The kid, who was obviously "Yuki" retorted with, "Well, it's not my fault! Stupid academy 'Didn't have enough time to pass me'!" She rolled her eyes. I stood up.

"Ha, you're only a genin!! (A/N: I made Naruto pass the exams.)"

"Look, Whiskers! Like I said, they stupid academy wouldn't pass me! I took the exams, but had to leave half-way!" I just sort of sat back down. "Besides," she added, "You don't look too tough to me."

I squinted and pointed at her and said, "Well...Well... I..." Sasuke rolled his eyes, and I could see from his face that he was thinking, _Baka. Can't even think of a comeback... _

Okay, done for now! Told ya I suck at writing. Yeah, and for me, this was a long chapter, so don't expect a new one really soon. Sooooooo... Read and Reply, please!


End file.
